


i cracked

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: jesus fucking christ i wish i didnt exist





	i cracked

i fucked up and i am so sorry  
and i know sorry wont change anything but still  
i just can barely think  
and im just overwhelmed with this feeling of disgust of myself  
and if you never want to talk to me again, then thats fair  
and i just dont know what to do or who to talk to  
cause usually i would talk to you  
and jesus fuck i am sorry  
that i was such a selfish prick  
and i can barely form coherent sentences right now  
but i hope you get the idea

**Author's Note:**

> i cracked, and i cut


End file.
